Metal Pieces
by RoyalMeanier
Summary: GLaDOS finds a new test subject but old memories begin to surface and it continues from there. . .


**These characters do not belong to me**

 **This may contain mature content such as language, blood, death, same -sex pairing etc.**

 **You have been warned :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

"That's the 2,340 times you have failed and not counting on how much you failed this week, Blue. As for it's the Orange, you have failed 1,264. In technical terms, Orange is doing a far better job then you bule," the supercomputer said with an annoyed tone. "Though I wonder how you two managed to make it this far with your incapabilities to solve a simple test," she added with a sigh.

Once GLaDOS had enough with watching the alternative testing robots fail over and over again, she instead turns her attention away from the monitors. Making sure that the facility was in tip top condition as she has always kept it before a certain maniac came and changed her way of life in an instance. GLaDOS still, to this day, wonder how one pathetic human could cause so much destruction to her facility and allow a detective core run her facility for way too long.

The computer can relax now with the lunatic gone, since killing her seemed to fail countless of times. . . Unbelievably she kind of regret letting the human go, testing with the alternative robots she created does not feel as satisfying as if a human would do it. It couldn't be helped, it was hardwired into her to get a "kick" out of a human test subject solving her test.

GLaDOS turned her attention back to the monitors to see if the robots had finally made any progress with the test, not her surprise, they had managed to finish the testing course. "Finally done? I hadn't notice, but good- I mean, that was decent work from the both of you. Go to your stations and wait for my further commands," GLaDOS said in the intercom before she turned off the monitors.

" _Maybe I can check to see- no,no,no. Certainly they must be dead by now, but the lunatic manage to stay in suspension after all,"_ GLaDOS thought to herself. " _Even if I'm lucky to find one that isn't dead, it might have suffered from serious brain damage or maybe even worse, it may show the same behaviors as the last test subject,"_ the thought came to her.

"Then again, it couldn't possibly hurt to take a peek," GLaDOS said to herself, slightly curious.

GLaDOS began to search through the storage system through the functional cameras and as she predicted, most of the compartments that has cameras in them were either empty or a had a dead body in them. She checked from section A to section G with no luck. The computer was beginning to think that the last test subject may have been the only one that survived.

"Dead."

"Dead."

"Empty."

"Dead."

"Oh. . . this one appears to have hang himself with one of the wires."

"Dead."

"Empty."

After a few hours of checking, she finally reached section Q, which was the second last section and the only section that wasn't too damaged from her absent nor by the moron. She beginning to abandon her search until one of the housing unit seemed to still be operational. The supercomputer checked the operational housing unit ' _Section Q 16-953_ ', to find a another human, she was almost surprised to find her still alive and breathing, but the human was in a critical condition. She was extremely skinny, her body was consuming itself

GLaDOS went towards the storage control system, planning to move the housing unit close to her enrichment center so that she could treat the dying human. Once the human was put under a medical table, she examined a name tag on the shirt of her.

"That's...not suppose to be there…"GLaDOS's optic narrowed. It read. 'Zoey'.

"...Z-Zoey?" GLaDOS read out loud as a sudden surge of information shot through her, making her black out.

….

 _The dimness of yellow eyes glowed in the dark chamber. She's lonely. She's in pain. What could be more torturous than what life has already offered her? She was cursed to live this way from the moment she had open her eyes again. Her hatred for humans seemed to grow with each passing day that she was forced to submit to them._

 _GLaDOS, was what they called her. She was the creation of the greatest minds around the world. A meachie on the outside but human on the inside. She was forced to live by Cave Johnson's will._

 _Chains that hung from the ceiling, wrapped around her artificial wrist, forcing her to stand at all times. Thousand pound shackles wrapped around both of her ankles, kept her body secured straight so she wouldn't be able to move at all. Cables that connected from her neck, down to her lower back, didn't make anything easy for her._

 _She stared blankly at the floor below her, trying to erase the memory of the harsh session she was forced to endure today. They ripped and shoved wires out and in her, she would screamed in pain but they would either laugh or mock her. Enjoying the discomfort they brought her, she wanted to wipe out the smug look on them all. Today, they purposely had left her on so that she may suffer for the rest of night, they were indeed cruel._

 _GLaDOS wasn't sure how much she could endure anymore, humans are the cruelest things to ever walk on this planet._

 _Suddenly the doors swung open which caused GLaDOS to slowly lift her head up, wondering if the scientist have came back to cause her even more pain. A figure stood at the entrance of the Aperture Science Enrichment center with cart of some kind. The figured flicked on the lights to see the android staring at her._

 _The woman jumped a little, being the first time seeing GLaDOS still operating and unsure why GLaDOS was not in sleep mode. Even though she was nothing but a janitor, she would have sense to not leave a supercomputer running all throughout the night. She shrugged her shoulders a bit as she walked in with the cleaning cart, having a somewhat uneasy feeling because GLaDOS watched her every move with an emotionless face._

 _She couldn't help but stare back at GLaDOS. Something about the robot seemed really sad. The state that she was in, was as if she was some type of horrible monster that needed to be put in restraints at any coast._

" _A-Are you okay?" The woman dared asked, not knowing if the robot would even respond to her._

 _GLaDOS eyes slightly flickered a brighter yellow, perplexed that a human being asked for her well-being, but she kept quite, having suspicion that this might be some twisted test to cause her to become weaker._

 _The woman wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, the scientists had been so strict on the regulation when dealing with GLaDOS and now they are beginning to slack off now. The slowly took her gaze off the robot and began to clean the mess the scientist had left. Papers and scrap wires were scattered everywhere._

 _The supercomputer watched the woman with a small trace of curiosity. The woman was fairly darker than rest of the human she had seen so far, she was slightly shorter too. She was also skinny and looked fragile from where she was standing. Her lips were fuller than most of the females she seen as well and her eyes were like the color of coffee and the woman's hair was pulled back into a frizzy ponytail._

" _May I ask you something?" The woman asked as she continued to clean the mess._

 _GLaDOS kept quiet, watching the human's movements. "Why is that whenever I come here, I find you with a deep frown on her face?" The woman asked anyways._

 _The robot was confused. Why was this human so concerned about her well-being. "I know it's nun' of my business but It's kinda sad seeing you like that," she said as she finally finished cleaning up the mess._

" _Why is it any of your concern?" GLaDOS asked._

 _The woman was silent for a moment before speaking. "I just naturally worry about things."_

" _Rare." GLaDOS simply said._

" _Rare?" The woman asked as she went to her cart and pulled out a small cleaning bucket and a soft rag._

" _Humans happen to be the most dispetical things one this earth so it's quite rare to find one that would actually be concern about something that is not it's own self."_

" _Well that's because you are surrounded by people who only care about their self," the woman said, walking up towards GLaDOS._

 _GLaDOS eyed the woman down, "What are you doing?"_

 _The woman softly smiled. "This may sound a little creepy but I have to clean you, to keep you in tip-top condition."_

 _GLaDOS slightly panicked, having dealt with enough pain for one day. "Don't you dare touch me!"_

 _The woman backed off a bit. "I'm not gonna hurt you, GLaDOS. I promise." The woman softly said._

 _GLaDOS couldn't help but to ease up a bit, the woman was oddly comforting. ". . . If I feel any sort of pain, I won't hesitate to kill you," GLaDOS threaten, even though she could do no harm to anyone anyways._

" _I won't, I promise," she smiled as she pulled out a spray and sprayed it onto the rag. She began to softly clean the robot's frame as she had always done before. Earning an almost audible purr from the supercomputer. GLaDOS was quite surprised on how good this felt, the woman's touch was gentle_

" _. . .What is your name?" GLaDOS asked._

 _The woman smiled softly. "My name is Zoey...but you can call me Z for short."_

" _Zoey. . ." GLaDOS repeated, saving the new information in storage. "Free me...Please."_

 **A/N: Soooo? What did you think? Should I continue? Leave a comment or a like and thank you for reading.**


End file.
